


Jō•gue: What Your Chakra Nature Says About You

by myaekingheart



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe: Jo-gue, Chakra Natures, Gen, Journalist Ino Yamanaka, Ninja Fashion Magazine, Personality Quiz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-21 18:22:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30025965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myaekingheart/pseuds/myaekingheart
Summary: Ever wonder what your chakra nature says about you? Well, wonder no more! Jō•gue journalist Ino Yamanaka is here to educate. And provide shameless embedded marketing.(Inspired by the Jō•gue event by the Kakashi Lounge Discord Server, article title featured on Cover No. 3 "The Legend and the Protégé" by Nibbler747. All credit goes to Nibbler747, Ohayohimawari, Mallml, et. al for the idea.)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	Jō•gue: What Your Chakra Nature Says About You

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Jō•gue](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29822955) by [mallml](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mallml/pseuds/mallml), [ohayohimawari](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohayohimawari/pseuds/ohayohimawari). 



**WHAT YOUR CHAKRA NATURE SAYS ABOUT YOU**

**By Ino Yamanaka | 13 March 2021**

It’s safe to say that everyone who is anyone in the ninja world knows what their chakra nature is! And if you don’t, then it’s about time you found out!

Your chakra affinity is the chakra nature that you’re most naturally inclined toward, and the first chakra nature a young shinobi learns! But what does it all mean? We know that chakra affinity makes us capable of using certain jutsu over others, but what about the _important_ stuff, like who you are and your personality traits? It is my firm belief that you can figure out someone’s chakra nature just by their personality! So what does yours say about you?

* * *

**_ho_ _w to find your chakra nature_**

First, you need to figure out what your chakra nature is. For this, you’ll need a piece of litmus paper! You can find packages at any local convenience store, but my favorite are the **Shinju Chakra Induction Paper, 50ct.** (Konoha-Mart, $11.99). They might be a little expensive, but they’re worth the extra money for high quality litmus paper! Plus, they double as great blotting papers for those days when your face is really greasy!

There are five different basic chakra natures: _fire, wind, lightning, earth, and water._ There are, of course, any number of combined nature transformations but we’re not going to worry about those for right now. Depending on what your chakra affinity is, the litmus paper will react accordingly! For fire style users, the paper will light on fire and turn to ash. For wind, the paper will rip in half. For lightning, the paper will wrinkle up (which, let’s hope it’s only the litmus paper that’s wrinkling, but if your face is, too, I highly recommend **Sumuzu Anti-Wrinkle Cream with Anti-Aging Antioxidants, 1oz** [Gyaru Makeup Supply, $99.99]). If you have an earth style nature, your litmus paper will transform into dirt and crumble. And lastly, for a water nature, the paper will become damp.

Now that you’ve figured out what your chakra affinity is, it’s time to learn what it all means!

* * *

**_wha_** ** _t your chakra nature says about you_**

**FIRE NATURE**

If you have a fire nature, you are larger than life! You have an explosive and uncontrollable anger but also a burning passion that cannot so easily be extinguished! You love hard and you fight hard and you won’t let anything stand in the way of your goals. And for an extra dose of fiery flavor in your life, don't forget to stock up on the _brand new_ **Soldier Pill Mint Company Cinnamon Katon Breathmints** (Konoha-mart, $3.99). 

_Your best match:_ Wind

A wind style user will _fan your flames_ and encourage you to pursue your dreams. They will always have your back and be willing to do anything to make you happy!

_Your worst match:_ Water

Water style users will only try to dull your power and hold you back. Don’t let them _extinguish your passion!_

_“The only thing I care about is revenge. Nothing can stop me from destroying what’s ruined me. Except maybe Naruto.”  
-uchiha_avenger724_

**WIND NATURE**

If you have a wind nature, you are chaotic and optimistic! You know the importance of progress and family. Even when others can’t see you, they can feel your support. You always keep pushing to achieve your goals no matter what it takes or what the odds are! And for someone as dedicated as you, you need attire that will fit your upbeat nature--such as a pair of aerodynamic sneakers from the new **Biju Brand Relentless Line** (Kyuubi Outfitters, prices vary). 

_Your best match:_ Lightning

A lightning style user will inspire your chaotic energy! Though precise, they can also be erratic and sharp-witted which can provide ample motivation for your own antics!

_Your worst match:_ Earth

An earth style user will only try to _block your flow!_ Their foreboding and stiff nature will just get in your way. Don’t let them block you from your path!

_“I don’t quit and I don’t back down! I keep going no matter what! And I’m going to do everything I set my mind to! Believe it!”  
-ichirakulover9_

**LIGHTNING NATURE**

If you have a lightning nature, you are sharp and focused! You concentrate on your goals and act upon them with precision and accuracy. You can be hard to read and sometimes even a little erratic, but you are strong and powerful! And how about sharpening your mind even further with a good book? With the promo code _jogue,_ you can receive five free e-books with a purchase of the **Kaen-Hon Brand E-Reader Deluxe** (Kaminoki Bookshop, $110.00). 

_Your best match:_ Water

A water style user can help strengthen you! Lightning style users are naturally attracted to the allure of the adaptable water affinity. When put in a room alone together, lightning and water style users can _conduct some serious electricity_ (if you know what I mean!).

_Your worst match:_ Earth

While lightning style users can also be attracted to the grounded earth affinity, be careful with this one! Earth style users often cannot handle your sharp and unrelenting nature and more often than not, just end up getting hurt.

_“I guess sometimes I can be precise, or erratic. It depends on the stakes—if I’m protecting my comrades, then I would put my life on the line for them.”  
-numberoneichaichafan_

**EARTH NATURE**

If you have an earth nature, you are grounded and stubborn! You don’t adapt very well to change, but that makes you a reliable force in other people’s lives. People come to you when they need a steady presence, or even protection! Don't let the chaos of others stress you out, though--if you need a relaxing evening, I suggest kicking back with a **Chikyu Kawaii mud mask** for tight skin and flawless pores! (Konoha-Mart, $7.99). 

_Your best match:_ Water

Let a water style user nurture you! Earth and Water are like yin and yang—a match made in heaven. You just can’t have one without the other! 

_Your worst match:_ Fire

Fire style users are far too brash for you, Earth affinity. They may seem enticing but watch out! They will not hesitate to _burn everything_ you’ve worked for to the ground. Don’t let them get the best of you. Protect your energy!

_“Sometimes I think my teammates consider me…emotionless. But I am trying my best. I am still learning!"  
-paint-tool-sai_

**WATER NATURE**

If you have a water nature, you are easygoing and adaptable! You can fit in in any environment but that does not mean you are not a force to be reckoned with. When angered, you can cause some serious damage! You are a bringer of life, but also will not hesitate to drown an opponent. And no water style user can expect to take on life with dry skin, so remember to moisturize regularly with **Sakana Beauty's Micellar Water 2-in-1 Facial Cleanser and Makeup Remover** (Gyaru Makeup Supply, $24.99) 

_Your best match:_ Lightning

When love between a lightning style and water style user blossoms, it can create a _hurricane of emotion!_ While lightning style users are naturally attracted to your adaptable nature, they can also empower you, too! Their powerful energy can motivate your own and turn you both into a formidable pair. _Electrifying!_

_Your worst match:_ Wind

Wind style users can certainly shake up your daily routine, but be careful! Too much chaos can _stir your seas_ and lead you to lash out! Set your boundaries and don't let them _rock the boat._

_“Easygoing? Of course I’m easygoing! I’m the most easygoing out of all of us. All the others ever want to do is ‘seek revenge’ and ‘bite me, pretty boy’ and all that good crap. Why doesn’t anyone ever want to take a break? As if they’re the ones in charge all the time. I think I should get a say once in a while!"  
-babysharkdoodoo_

* * *

Credit for the idea goes to [Nibbler747](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nibbler747/works) (article title was featured on their [Jō•gue](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29822955/chapters/73376511) cover). 

**Author's Note:**

> Please remember to check out all the amazing work done by the Kakashi Lounge Discord Server for Jō•gue and give them all of your love! They definitely deserve it!


End file.
